Recueil d'os HPMarvel
by katakumime
Summary: Recueil d'histoire courte, dont Harry est en coulpe avec différents personnages de Marvel. Lecteurs avertis, couples gay ou relations qui s'en rapprochent.
1. HarryBucky

Steve ne savais pas comment ils en étaient arrivés à ça.

Après que Bucky ai perdue son masque, un jeune homme d'environ seize, peut être dix-sept, habillés de la même façon avec les lunettes en moins mais le masque fixer sur sa partie inférieure, avait surgi de nulle part et avant qui, ne comprenne se qui ce passait, notre héros national c'était fait immobiliser et menacer par le pistolet de celui-ci. Ce qui frappa le plus fut les yeux d'un vert jade intense qui le fixait avec indifférence. Ce retournant, le vieux brun et le jeune s'étaient regardé, comme s'ils avaient une discussion par télépathie, ce qui était probablement le cas vue la suite des événements.

L'adolescent c'était rapprocher de son collègue tout en continuant à le regarder. Au dernier moment il c'était retourné pour lui faire face, avait ranger son arme dans son dos, enlever ses gant pour ensuite les poser avec délicatesse sur les tempes du plus vieux. Un lumiere vetre en était sortie, restant dans cette position durant quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Natacha l'aida à défaire ses liens.

Le jeune homme tourna vers eux et les regarda, le temps semblant s'être figé, chacun regardant l'autre soit avec méfiance, confusion ou indifférence. Mais le moment fut brisée par un coup de feu venant de derrière les assassins allant vers les super-héros. Tire qui fut bloqué par une barrière translucide à reflets vert. Ce qui suivit se passa très, voir trop vite pour nos deux supers.

Avant qu'ils n'ai pu ce demander d'où venait cette barrière, Bucky brandie son arme vers un des immeubles et avant qu'il ne tire, le plus jeune toucha l'arme. Quand la balle partie, une légère traînée de magie, supposa-il, suivait celle-ci. Il fut tiré de sa contemplation par Natacha.

-J'ai demandé au Shields des renforts. Ils devraient arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

Trop abasourdi par se qui venait de ce passer, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'à peine quelques minutes après que la russe est terminé sa phrase un vaisseau du Shields fit son apparition a quelques mètres d'eux.

Ce n'ai qu'une fois les deux d'hydra furent menottés et mis dans une prison qu'il se rappella de son environnement.

S'en suivit des interrogatoires, pas fluctuants pour un sous puisque sil l'un ne se souvenait de rien avant Hydra, l'autre était muet comme une tombe et quand on ne l'interrogeait pas fixait la vitre teintée ou plutôt Captain America.

Leurs cellules respectives se trouvaient l'une en face de l'autre. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, si ce n'est celui de leurs respirations. Leurs émotions étaient extérieurement illisibles, mais intérieurement c'était tout autre chose.

 _« -Pourquoi ?_

 _-C'est la énièmes fois que tu le demande chéri._

 _-Dans ce cas donne moi une vrai, non La vrai réponse à ma question est je te laisserai tranquille._

 _-Très bien. J'ai eu une vision . Nous, toujours ensemble mais entouré de gens. Gens dont le beau blond fait partie, il nous regardaient avec surprise._

 _-Hum..._

 _-Est-ce de la jalousie ?_

 _-..._

 _-T'es trop chou. »_

Leur conversation fut coupée par l'arrivée d'un agent du Shields. A pas modéré, il se plaça devant la cellule de l'adolescent, ouvrit la porte et l'invita à sortir. Se levant, il donna un dernier coups d'œil à son compagnon de galère et suivit l'agent.

Steve attendait. En face de lui, le jeune homme au yeux vert, d'une beauté androgyne mais surtout silencieux qui, comme depuis une semaine, continuait de le fixer, comme si il sondait son âme. Très perturbant donc. Tout comme le silence qui durait depuis près d'une quinzaine de minutes, perturbant et insoutenable.

-Harry Potter

-Quoi ?

Il parlait donc. D'une voix cassée comme si il ne l'utilisait pas souvent. Une voix très, trop, mature pour la personne en face de Steven.

-Mon nom.

-Ah... euh, excusez moi.

Perturbant et énigmatique étaient les mots pour le décrire. Revenant dans la salle adjacente de la où il se trouvait, le héros national américain et Nick Fury listaient toute les questions à poser au prisonnier. Dix minutes plus tard c'est un Steve moins perturbé et plus confiant qui revint en salle interrogatoire. S'asseyant tel le symbole qu'il était, il commança sa torture personnelle.

-Je m'appelle —

-Steven rogers.

-Comment !?

-Je sais beaucoup de chose vous concernant, Captain America.

-Puisque vous semblez avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole, vous allez pouvoir nous dire tout ce que vous savez sur hydra et leurs plan future jeune homme.

Nick Fury était entré après la première parole d'Harry. Impatient et malpoli, furent les seules pensées qui traversèrent la tête du sorcier. Une aura d'autorité l'entourait, ainsi qu'en aura de sadisme, qui, sur le moment était quelque peu caché par la première.

-Votre nom, je vous pris.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous le donnerai sorcier !

Fury était mal à l'aise, le jeune homme en face de lui venait de lui parler comme un au gradé parlerait au nouveau de l'armée. En soit comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte à écraser, et ça sans que son expression faciale ne change, tout avait été dans la voix calme et rauque.

-Pour être poli peut-être, j'ai donner mon nom complet vous pourriez faire de même. Ou bien êtes-vous trop au dessus de tout - des gens et des lois - pour pouvoir faire quelque chose d'aussi simple ?

-Je ne vous permet pas !

-Je me permet tout seul, surtout avec des gens comme vous.

-Comment ça, « des gens comme lui » ?

-Sadique, intolérant, rétrograde, incapable de raisonner autrement que par « je suis normal et tout ce qui n'est pas moi est à exterminer ». D'ailleur votre intervention était totalement inutile.

-Faites atten—

-Vous souvenez-vous de quelques choses avant votre entrée à hydra ?

-Je sais être né en 1980, en Angleterre. Mais parent sont mort et j'ai été placé chez ma tante à l'âge de un an. Pendant dix ans à partir de ce moment là je me suis fait maltraiter par mes relatifs, le jour de mes onze ans j'ai reçu une lettre me disant que j'étais admis dans un internat en Ecosse. J'y suis resté huit ans à cause d'un problème au cours de la septième. Je crois avoir été dans le coma, je suis réveillé en 2001 début 2002. J'ai commencé un boulot en tant que tueur à gage, c'est là qu'un membre d'hydra m'a contacté. Je ne souviens pas très bien des événements mais quand je suis revenu à moi j'étais attaché et bâillonné.

-Avez-vous... avez-vous été torturé ?

-Je sais pas vraiment. Ça y ressemblait je pense...

Les questions continuèrent de fuser pendant un temps qui paru infini pour le blond. Plus le jeune homme parlais plus Steven était énervé et triste. Le brun en face de lui parlait avec un tel détachement de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, comme si aucune émotion ne pouvait l'atteindre ou qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Portant ces yeux n'était pas vide, on pouvait y voir de la vie. Même quand il parlait de ces séances de tortures. C'est au moment de partir que le blond le questionna sur son manque d'expressions et de sentiments visibles. Son regard se fît doux et compréhensif puis il sourit, un sourir timide mais sincère. Après cet échange troublant, deux agents vinrent le récupérer, en passant à côté de Steven, il put lui chuchoté une phrase que dernier ne comprit pas de suite.

 _« la mémoire sensorielle est bien plus compliquée à effacer que celle de l'esprit »_

Harry avait fait ça part du boulot maintenant il espèrerait que James ne se braquerait pas.

Une année était passée depuis leurs emprisonnements au Shields et beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites entre temps. Premier fait, james avait retrouvé la mémoire après près de deux mois de « thérapie » avec Steve, Harry regardant de loin les progrès autant psychologiques que sociaux venant de l'assassin. Deuxième fait, suite à ça les deux prisonniers eurent droits à des papiers et la nationalité américaine, il reçurent un appartement ainsi qu'une protection 24h/24 qui s'apparentait plutôt à une surveillance de leur fréquentation et de leurs mouvements, qui, heureusement fut levé au bouts trois mois. Pendant ce laps de temps Harry et james firent la connaissance de certains menbres des avengers dont Tony stark, Natacha Romanoff, Hawkeyes et Bruce banner. Le comtacte passait bien entre eux six ( Harry et james compris ).

Aujourd'hui tout le monde était réuni pour fêté le jour de l'an dans la tours starks. Tous avaient bu, mais pour l'instant seul le docteur Banner était out après trois verre de bières.

-Eh les ténèbreux, venez ici. C'est bientôt le compte à rebours.

-Hum/ arrive, Tony.

Les deux brun, dont le surnom, allèrent rejoindre le groupe dans le salon avec peu le jeune un verre de whisky et pour le « vieux » un cocktail de plusieurs alcool fort dont il ne voulait pas connaître l'existences, surtout que c'était Harry qui l'avait fait. Ce dernier était, d'ailleurs a peu près au même niveau d'alcoolémie que Banner, juste légèrement pompette. Le compte à rebours commença et c'est au moment où tout le monde disait « BONNE ANNÉE » que Harry embrassa langoureusement James pensant que personne ne les regardais. Mauvaise idée, dirent que Steve était choqué était un euphémisme, il était figée dans le temps comme paralysé. L'euphorie s'estompa petit à petit et tous ce retournèrent vers le blond qui lui fixait encore les deux amants. Ils suivirent son regard et tombèrent sur les assassins en plein baiser.

Quand il rompirent leur baiser, Harry était rouge, de gêne ou à cause de l'alcool ça personne ne le sût sur le moment mais il chuchota une phrases que seul Steve, Bucky et lui-même entendirent.

-Bonne année et a nos douze ans de couple chéri.

-Bonne année gamin...

-Douze ans que vous êtes en couple et tu m'as rien dit Buck ?

-Je pensais que ça se voyait.

-Non pas trop robocop.

-Ta gueule, Tony !

Au final ce couple n'était pas si surprenant, ils pourraient s'y faire.


	2. HarryStrange

D'abord, je remercie _un fan de Wonderland_ et _Bloodynirvana_ pour leurs commentaires et les suivits du recueil. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à finir une histoire sans avoir une autre idée en tête pour me déconcentrer.

Je vais chercher une bêta le plus vite possible pour les fautes.

Je n'ai pas de temps de mise à jour, je pense que j'ai fini d'écrire et de relire le posterai deux trois jours après. J'ai oublié de préciser que tout les Os se passe et passeront dans un UA.

Je crois avoir tout dis, bonne lecture.

* * *

Il faisait beau, le soleil était haut dans le ciel de Londres. Strange était dans un parc, sur un banc. Habillé d'un pull et d'un jean, il était assis, détendu en regardant le temps défilé. De là où il était, il pouvait voir l'ensemble du parc. Au milieu ce trouvait en bac à sable où était disposé un toboggan et un trampoline, à l'extérieur en peu plus à droite une balançoire et derrière deux banc de couleur beige. A gauche du bac à sable ce trouvait plusieurs autres banc formant un arc de cercle, endroit que les parents fatigués adoptaient tous après une journée à courir derrière les démons appelés « enfants ».

Dix-huit heures venait de sonner quand une bourrasque de vents frais vint s'infiltrer dans son pull. Se levant, il partit vers le portail qui le ramènerait à new-york. Arrivés dans son appartement, le sorcier pris une douche,une fois celle-ci terminé il se positionna devant le miroir avec un rasoir reposant sur le bort du lavabo. Il ce passa un temps où Stephen ne fit que fixer le dit rasoir puis ces mains tremblantes avec hésitation dans un aller retour. Finalement il se mit sa crème de rasage et pris enfin le rasoir. Faisant en sorte qu'il y ai le moins de tremblement possible, il commença le plus délicatement possible d'enlever le plus de poils qu'il pouvait mais il fut interrompu par une paire de bras, une main se plaçant sur son ventre l'autre prenant son rasoir de ses mains. Celle tenant le rasoir s'activa, ces geste était rapide est sur, après cinq minutes elle le reposa et disparut.

Encore en serviette de bain, strange rentra dans sa chambres oú sa cape était en lévitation, quinze centimètres au-dessus du sol, tourner vers oeil d'agamotto. Une fine brume verte s'en échappait et se dirigeait vers l'ancien neurochirurgien.

Loin de s'en inquiéter, il se détendit et patienta quelques instants, la brume commençant à se rassembler et former un corps d'homme longiligne mais assurément plus petit que le mètre quatre-vingt neuf du médecin. Il se passa un petit moment avant qu'il ne puisse distinguer correctement un jeune homme faisant la moitié de son âge, habillé d'un t-shirt simple noire, un jean lui aussi noir, il ne portant pas de chaussures, ses cheveux brun foncé n'était pas coiffé mais ce qui attirait l'œil, c'était la couleur des yeux. Des yeux vert qui semblait flasher et ressortir, et pour cause étant la seule couleur autre que le noir et sa couleur de peau aussi claire qu'un albinos.

-Harry ce n'était pas la peine.

-Je sais, mais je le sens tellement mal de ne rien pouvoir faire pour tes mains.

-Tu n'est pas omniscients, en tout cas pas tout seul.

-Dans ce cas, dis moi à quoi sert mon pouvoir si je suis incapable d'aider mon maître.

Combien de fois avaient-ils eu cette conversation ? Peut être une dizaine de fois mais malgré tout, persistait cette culpabilité mal placée et cette colère envers lui-même. Pourquoi avoir le pouvoir du temps pour sauver des vies si à côté son maîtres était incapable d'utiliser ses main correctement dans la vie quotidienne ?

-« Magie ne donne pas et ne fait inutilement, si elle permet à des gens de naître avec des pouvoirs ou qu'elle donne la capacité à un groupe de personne de l'apprendre, c'est qu'elle vous en trouve digne ».

-Tu vient vraiment de me citer là ?

-Oui ,et ce que je veux te dire par la, c'est que si elle trouve inutile de me rendre ma dextérité d'autant, il y a une forcément une raison.

Pas convaincu pour un sous, mais relativement rassuré, Harry se laissa aller dans le câlin- rarement contacte entre eux- un peu maladroit du consultant en occultisme. Peut-être avait-il raison après tout... cela faisait près de trois ans qu'il s'était montré et un an et demi qu'ils entretenaient un semblant de relation amoureuse, bien qu'il aient tout les deux conscients que sa ne durera probablement pas. L'espoir fait vivre comme on dit et puis après un millénaire enfermé dans cette dimension, Harry pouvait bien évacuer toute la frustration accumulée.

* * *

Je suis en cours d'écriture sur le troisième chapitre. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais faire des suites au Os.

À bientôt.


	3. HarryWade

_J'ai toujours pas trouvé de bêta, désolé._

* * *

Il rentrait d'une mission qui avait durée beaucoup trop longtemps à son goût. Il était crevé. Il avait faim. Donc envi de sexe aussi. Mais avant fallait qu'il se douche, parce que sinon il l'aurait jamais son moment de détente. Puis il faisais chaud aussi. Très chaud. Ouais. Une douche, du sexe, commander à manger et terminer la soirée devant un film merdique datant des années vingt. Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à trouver la personne qui partageait sa vie depuis...

Merde.

Genre, merde intersidérale.

Il avait oublié, leur deux ans de couple.

Est-ce qu'il avait le temps de fuir, prendre assez d'argent pour partir de l'état, du pays ? Non, mieux du continent. Très bonne idée, sur une île déserte au milieu de l'océan—

-Wade ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais pétrifié devant la porte à moitié déshabillé ?

-Moi ? Rien, je... je réfléchissais à rien en particulier...

-Hum.

-C'est quoi qu'il y a dans ce sac ?

-Rien ! Rien du tout !

Harry rentra rapidement dans l'appartement, rouge de gêne, il prît juste le temps d'enlever ses chaussures et sa veste, avant d'aller s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Wade était totalement paumer. Il fit un pas dans la direction prise par Harry mais son costume trempé dans du sang qui avait eu le temps de séché lui rappellera ses priorités, c'est-à-dire la douche. Il aurait le temps de réfléchir là bas.

Enlèvant le reste de son costume, il pris son mp3 et mît « red flavor » à fond. Vu qu'il ne pouvait plus partir il ferait un sorte de ne pas l'énerver plus que nécessaire. Il sortît de la douche une dixième de minutes après, se mit une serviette autour de la taille et alla dans la chambre.

En entrant, il eu un arrêt sur image. Harry, son doux, pure et innocent Harry était couché langoureusement sur le ventre, sous sa forme de lamia. Sa queue de serpent de couleur verte avait des reflets bleus, ses lèvres étaient bien plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumée.

Wade s'avança comme hypnotisé par l'image que lui renvoyait son amant. Arrivés prêt du lit, Harry se retourna et reprit forme humaine. Il le laissa lui monter dessus, ils s'embrasserent, se touchèrent. Mais, parce qu'il y a un mais, Harry s'arrêta, regarda Wade dans les yeux et en pendant se temps il lui bloqua les poignets avec une forte pression de ses mains.

-Tu as exactement cinq minutes pour m'expliquer cette histoire de fuir le continent, passer se délai, je t'arraches lentement et douloureusement les couilles Wade Wilson si ça ne me convient pas.

« Sérieux ? Putain, il avait la gaules lui. Pouvoirs psychiques à la con. »

-Je t'entend.

* * *

 _Je pense qu'il y aura des suites pour chaque couples pour approfondir les intrigues que j'avais des bases, parce que ça part vite en couille dans ma tête._

 _J'ai longtemps hésité à le poster, je l'ai relus et, en le relisant j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait une partie, une transition dans l'histoire. Tu avais une partie tout à fait logique puis une toute autre histoire a réussi à se glisser en dehors de ma tête pour se placer sur ma tablette. Donc j'ai du réécrire la fin du chapitre sachant que j'avais plus trop d'inspiration. Voilà._

 _Je sais pas encore quand je vais poster le prochain chapitre, mais n'espérez pas trop tôt hein ?_


	4. HarryTony

-Tony...

-Non.

-Mais je sais même pas m'en servir.

-Tu apprendras. Maintenant tu prend ce téléphone qui ma conter la peau du cul, qui soit dit en passant vaut des millions, et tu vame faire le plaisir de t'en servir le plus possible au cours des cent prochaines années.

Si seulement il s'était tu, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se plaigne du temps que prenaient les hiboux/chouettes du Royaume-unis pour livrer le courrier international ? Et JARVIS n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de prévenir ce cher Tony, qui, bien évidemment avait réussi par on ne savait quel moyen, à ce procurer des informations via internet sur la communication sorcière. JARVIS était beaucoup trop serviable... et con aussi pour une intelligence artificielle.

Tout y était passé, sauf qu'Harry fit une petite - énorme - erreur. Parler des communautés sorcières n'était pas la meilleure idée du siècle, surtout quand les entrées ne sont pas aussi bien cachées qu'en Angleterre. D'ailleurs la plus connue se trouvait à Washington, dans la bibliothèque du congrès.

« Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il a réussi à parler avec les ministres en tête à tête. Il a sûrement du faire jouer sa renommé et son nom, vu le nombre de sang-mêlé et de né-moldu dans la communauté américaine ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué. »

Tony était désespéré. Comment est-ce possible d'être aussi indifférent devant tant de beautés technologiques. Quand il avait accidentellement utilisé un de ces téléphones résistant à la magie - merci Harry - les sorciers et sorcières du ministère l'avait regardé comme si il était fou, puis voyant que ça n'explosait pas l'avaient harcelé de questions en tout genre. Alors pourquoi Harry était aussi hermétique à l'évolution ?

-Ma sorcière bien aimé, il faut s'ouvrir à une nouvelle ère, tu sais. Tu ressemble a un grand-père de année vingt ayant —

-Ne termine pas cette phrase jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que je disait, un vieux dans un corps de jeune. T'as comme même vécu une partie de ta vie pendant la « naissance » du monde d'aujourd'hui. Putain, c'est beau ce que je dit.

-La ferme.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Donc tu ne m'obligera pas à comprendre et utiliser ce truc ?

-Ne rêve pas trop chéri. En plus tu na pas le droit de refuser un cadeau, surtout pour ton anniversaire.

Il faudra lui expliquer un jour pourquoi Harry était en couple avec lui donc par extension ces bébés mécaniques. Mais bon, il aura le temps de ce poser des questions plus tard. Peut-être que l'initiatier d'une autre manière, avec des draps et un lit ?

* * *

Je voulais poster ce chapitre hier au soir, mais fatigue oblige... ben j'ai eu la flemme. Voilà.


End file.
